Welding may be defined as a process to join two materials, such as similar or dissimilar metals, by applying heat, possibly while applying pressure and possibly also using an intermediate or filler metal having a high melting point.
Inspections may be defined as an organized examination or formal evaluation exercise. It involves the measurements, tests, and gauges applied to certain characteristics in regard to an object or activity. The results are usually compared to specified requirements and standards for determining whether the item or activity is in line with these targets.
Non-Destructive Examination (NDE) may be defined as a number of technologies used to analyze materials for either inherent flaws or damage from use without damaging the part or component. Some commonly used NDE methods are visual, Liquid or Dye Penetrant, Magnetic Particle, Radiography, Ultrasonic, Eddy Current and Acoustic Emission.
In a large scale construction project, such as one involving the fabrication of a bridge or a building, there may be at least thousands or tens of thousands of individual welds. These welds may be made over a course of weeks, months or even years by many different welders using different welding equipment and materials. As may be appreciated, it can be a daunting task to attempt to maintain records of the individual welds and the quality of the individual welds.